1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for actuating at least one shunt particularly in a connector with a movable stirrup, more particularly adapted for mounting release for a safety airbag.
2. Description of the Invention
There are known connectors with a slide, particularly the described in the patent EP-A-625,809, in the name of the present applicaint, whose principal elements are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 as "prior art". Such a connector comprises a base 10 and a plug 12 as well as a slide 14 of U shape. The plug is provided to receive a layer of contacts 16 of flat plates, such as shown in FIG. 2, and the base is provided to receive for example a block 18 comprising contacts.
The slide and the plug comprise means coacting to effect the insertion of the plug in response to movement of the slide in the direction of the arrow F, and vice versa.
The means comprise two pairs of lugs 20, disposed laterally on the plug, as well as two pairs of grooves 22 of suitable profile provided in each of the sidewalls of the slide.
Such a connector is interesting in the sense that the positioning of the blades relative to the contacts carried by the base is excellent and the enclosure of the different blades is simultaneous. In this case, there remains a problem, that arises for example in the case of triggering products controlled as safety airbags or pretensions for seat belts. Thus, such contacts are in short circuit when the corresponding connectors are not coupled, but it is necessary to overcome the action of these short-circuiting shunts immediately after connection and this in a reliable manner.